Bambi's Antlers
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: It's night time and The Great Prince has a little fun before telling his son about his antlers. Father and son one shot


**This fanfic takes place after Bambi vs the dogs...And before the last part of the film**

* * *

Night had fallen in the Forest. The night was soothed by the sounds of crickets chirping away, it was like a lullaby to get the forest animals to sleep.

...This night, will change the life of a father and his son...

The Great Prince was asleep in his den, the den's roof was a fallen tree trunk, the space inside was enough for 2, the second being Bambi.

The elder stag ears twitched for he could feel something wasn't right, opening his eyes he shook the sleep away, his immediate response was o look over at his sleeping son but the young fawn wasn't in his spot.

The Deer begun to panic, He used his senses to locate his son, his ear twitched hearing grunts and scraping along a tree trunk.

The Great Prince had locate the Young Prince,

...

Bambi was rubbing his head along the tree trunk, the past few days his head had started to hurt, it felt like bees had stung him, and it was itchy. he kept rubbing his head in hope to stop the itchy part and get some sleep.

" Bambi" Th fawn heard the voice of his father, The fawn turned around, The Great Prince had a confused expression " What are you doing son?' he asked " at this time of night?" he added.

The fawn approached his father " My Head hurts Dad" Bambi said.

"oh?" the stag raised his brow, what in the world could make Bambi's head hurt. " how so?"

" I don't know, I feel like I been stung...Or I hit my head" Bambi tried to explain.

"hmmm" The elder Stag had Bambi lower his head so he could take a look. the young fawn lowered his head. The Great Prince looked deep into the young fawns fur and to his surprise he saw 2 little buds growing.

The Elder stag felt pride to see that his son was indeed growing up, a friendly smile grew on the elder stag's muzzle, he figured he have a little fun with his son before revealing the big secret.

" oh my" the Deer acted making Bambi look up.

" what?" he asked " what is it?". The stag looked away but would peek down to see his son's reaction.

" why it's something I've never seen" the Prince acted.

" what is it?" Bambi asked now a little worried " is something wrong with me?"

" Indeed my son" the Prince told him " maybe we should go see Friend Owl" the stag spotted a pool of water " or..." he walked over to the pool " you can see for yourself".

Bambi trotted over to the little pool of water, he looked down at his reflection, Bambi was confused but soon enough he noticed two little bumps on his head.

The fawn looked up at his father, The Great Prince returned with a smile.

" Dad...Am...Am I?" The Fawn asked his father.

" Yes, it appears your antlers are coming in" The Great Prince said.

Before Bambi could get exited The stag had him be quiet and follow him back to the den.

...

Inside The Stag explained about having antlers and how to be careful when walking under trees.

" Will my antlers hurt me when they are in?" Bambi asked.

" no son" The Great Prince said " you see when growing antlers they are covered in a soft layer that protect from damaging yourself" he explained " plus young antlers are still soft and can't be used for rutting or defending yourself"

" But how long will I have the soft layer on?" Bambi asked.

"Well.. The Soft layer will start to rot, soon itch and that's when your antlers are ready" The stag explained.

" Will my antler be like yours?" the fawn asked looking up at his father's anteaters. The Great Prince looked up at his as well " well...No" he said. Bambi's ears dropped in disappointment.

" ...As in not yet" The Stag added making his son's ear perk up in delight. " you see you have to learn to balance yours" he told him " if you start out with a pair like mine you'll topple over and not get up" The Prince gave out a yawn " I think we've stayed up long enough" Bambi yawned too"

" Yeah" he nestled down " Do you think in the morning do you think my Antlers will be in?" the fawn asked. His father gave a chuckle.

" it best not to rush things" he said " we need to be patient"

" Ok" Bambi yawned again and was closing his eyes " night Dad"

" ...Night son" the Stag yawned again and lowed his head to the leafy floor of the den, his head near Bambi's

...

The Sun shined bright in the morning, The Great Prince was the first to his nose and shaking the sleep he when to wake Bambi only to discover that the small bumps on his head were now tiny little buds.

" Well I'll be..." the Prince said.

* * *

**My**** first Bambi fan fic...Hope it's alright**


End file.
